Telecommunications service providers continually increase the number of services and products they offer to customers. A recent trend, for example, is a desire to offer secure broadband, wireless, and Internet services. As competition increases, service providers will need to provide an increased level of support for these advanced data services while keeping costs down.
Many components are often necessary to build a secure telecommunications network. Whether a customer desires Internet access or a firewall, the customer is typically forced to support many different pieces of equipment in their network. For many small to medium sized businesses desiring an effective network, continuing to add new hardware for each new service or feature can be quite costly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a “one box” solution that provides customers with various features and services of interest to the customers.